


-<{  An End to Deviltry  }>-

by ssfr



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dark Kingdom Child Protective Services, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfr/pseuds/ssfr
Summary: In Response To nickamano@btinternet.com's "Draco Devilism"  Stories.Miyuu is a young adult -- she passed her Tests at seven years old.  She's spent most of the last four years in the Deployable Militia.  This influences her worldview.The Wizarding World is a crapsack, rife with corruption, bigotry, mind control, rape, and obliviation to cover up crimes, under a thin cover of wonder.Miyuu responds decisively.





	--

  
Aino Miyuu's breath catches in her throat, and she shifts, eyes half closing in pleasure.

*BAMN* her little fist comes down hard onto her tabletop, making ink-bottle, quill-rest and wand rattle. "suck. Someone's hurting, a **_lot_** ," she thinks, and thrusts her wand into her belt, dropping her quill onto its rest. She winces as another pleasurable rush of energy runs through her, glances at her trunk, an ornate monstrosity of pink and white, then checks her pockets for her spare clips and runs from the room, not bothering to stop for her robe or the German Flektar poncho she had affected since the year before.

"Common room. I hope it's someone practicing / _crucio_ / again," she pounds up the stairs, making as much noise as a small, eleven year old woman can on solid stone.

They don't appear to notice. The door slamming back into the wall doesn't make anyone pause in what they're doing, either.

The Slytheren common room is almost empty. Malfoy and Marina, again, on one of the sofas having oral sex, again. Goyle, and one of the second years, who's fighting back, and hurting. Malfoy's saying something, `or we'll put you down with the mudbloods-'

Miyuu cuts him off, pulling her Kel-Tec P3AT mouse-gun from her shirt, and bringing it to bear on the center of Goyle's face, barks, ` **Goyle**! Off the girl, **NOW**!'

Miyuu's command voice has made Navy SEALs jerk to quivering attention, and buck privates pee their pants.

Marina rolls off the couch, and starts scrambling for cover.

Goyle murmurs something that sounds like `Chang,' and shifts on top of the girl, his pants off, lining himself up.

` **GOYLE**!' Miyuu barks again.

`Cho,' Goyle says, reaching down between the girl's legs.

The mouse-gun speaks, a sharp, bright * **BANG** *. Miyuu brings it back down, but there's no need, Goyle's body already bleeding, limp, collapsed useless onto the girl underneath him.

Miyuu throws the body to the floor with an almost casual wave of her hand, then turns to Malfoy.

`And what were you going to do about that?' the first-year demands, Kel-Tec held in both hands, but down, pointing in a safe direction.

`I was going to help,' Malfoy says, reaching for his wand. He whips it up, `Stup-'

* **BANG** *

A small red dot appears between Malfoy's shocked eyes, and he falls back onto the couch as Miyuu brings the mouse-gun back down.

`And you?' Miyuu asks Marina, as the sixth-year girl sits, lips quivering, tears of fright shimmering in her eyes.

`He's done this before, what was I to do?' she whimpers.

`Stop him,' she sighs, `Go. If I find out anything like this,' she waves at the weeping girl on the table, `ever happens again, and you know about it,' Miyuu shakes her head.

Marina grabs the front of her blouse in both hands, and flees the room.

Miyuu walks over to the crying, bloody form on the desk, and gathers her into her arms, keeping the Kel-Tec carefully in one hand, her index finger around the trigger guard.

The girl collapses, sobbing, against Miyuu, whimpering `Kaeritai, Uchi ni kaeritai.'

`I'll protect you,' Miyuu says, softly, in Japanese.

`How?'

Miyuu sits on the desk, gathering the girl into her lap. `Megumi?'

`Miyuu-chan?'

`You got that, right?' Miyuu asks, softly stroking the girl in her lap.

`You issued a warning, twice, then fired, asked a bystander why he didn't do anything, then shot him in self-defence. What was happening?'

`One of the third years had one of the smaller second-years, and was going to rape her. Draco Malfoy was watching, and having oral sex with his girlfriend. We need a CPS Special Agent in here, this was happening in the bloody _ **common room** _, for Eris's sake. I don't know how deep the rot goes, but . . . '

`Something needs to be done. I'll see if I can't get someone in there within a week.'

`Good,' Miyuu says, then turns back to the girl in her lap, `You're Natsuko, aren't you,' she strokes her softly with her left hand, a long gentle stroke from shoulder down to hip, `Nakajima Natsuko.'

`Ha,' she catches her breath, `Hai, Aino-san.'

`Miyuu de ii,' Miyuu smiles, then sighs, `I'm sorry about that,' continuing to stroke the older girl.

`About what, Miyuu,' she pauses just a moment, `chan?'

`Not getting here quicker. I'd so hoped that it was the fourth-years practicing / _crucius_ / again.'

`Who were you talking to?'

`Megumi, the head of Child Protective Services,' Miyuu said, pausing in her stroking to fish one of her spare clips from her front left pocket. She drops the clip from her P3AT, slaps the full one into place, and places the partially full one in the back pocket of her shorts. Her right arm once more wrapped around the older girl, she goes back to stroking her with her left hand.

Natsuko's breathing slows, and she hugs Miyuu close.

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Snape steps into the common room, only to recoil slightly at the pungent miasma of voided bowel and bladder, slightly tinted with the sharp tang of blood. His eyes take in the scene, Malfoy up against the back of the couch, eyes wide, fly open, flacid penis collapsed against his trousers, wand loose in splayed fingers. Goyle's body is partly hidden behind a desk, but utterly still. On the desk, two girls, one black haired pretty second-year, her uniform severely rumpled, being stroked by a grey-haired first year.

The first-year's other hand is holding a small pistol, powder-blue grip with a black slide, elastic lanyard stretched. It isn't aimed at Snape, but only by a very little bit.

`Aino, what happened?' he asks, his normal sneering tone replaced by a slightly shrill annoyance, his face a trifle paler than normal as he meets the woman's pale brown, seemingly golden, eyes.

`Goyle wanted to hurt Chang, and decided Natsuko would be a good temporary substitute. Malfoy decided to help,' Miyuu resumes her slow stroking of Natsuko's back, `I confronted Goyle, he ignored me and continued his preparations to rape Natsuko. I shot him. I confronted Malfoy. He went for his wand, started a spell, and I shot him. I've been waiting for someone to show up, so I could tell them that I've called Child Protective Services. A Special Agent will be here within the week.'

Severus winces, `Malfoy will have a cow. Did you have to kill him?' he waves at Draco's body.

`He started / _stupefy_ /, and he's shown very little empathy, and less tact, even within the house,' she shrugs her right shoulder a little, `And letting a rapist live is a bad idea.'

`Then why haven't you done anything before?'

`'Cause I hadn't seen, felt, found out about, anything where he'd not obtained consent first. I could feel it, she was so scared,' her voice goes a little funny, `So scared. So I came up as quick as I could, and interfered.'

`Why didn't you call for Madame Pomfrey?' Severus asks, setting down on the edge of a sofa, not the one Malfoy's body is on.

`She wouldn't have-' Miyuu cuts herself off, `Oh, for them,' she points to Malfoy's cooling body, `They died pretty much instantly. They were beyond saving before Marina left the room.'

`I'll tell Dumbledore, and have someone deal with the bodies,' Severus shakes his head, and stands, `Go to bed, it's been a trying night.'

`Roger,' Miyuu gives him a half-bow over Natsuko's sleeping form.

`Good night,' Severus says, then, at the door, `She's not . . . ' he trails off, hunting for the proper words.

`Just bruises, and,' Miyuu taps her head with her left hand knuckles.

Severus's face falls a little, `That's good. I'd so hoped . . . ' he leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Miyuu picks up the sleeping girl, then slips off the table, pistol still carefully in hand, index finger around the trigger guard, pointed in a safe direction even as she curls that hand around the girl's shoulders.

She reaches up and opens the door down to her room with her toes, annoyed, as always, by their shortness as she turns the knob, then kicks the door open gently.

Down six flights of stairs, and down a hall before she gets to her own door. She opens it with her other foot, then steps into her room.

She lays Natsuko gently on one of the pillows around her kotatsu.

She stands, and a smile flickers over her lips as she watches the pretty girl sleep. She turns away, then tucks the P3AT back into her shirt, slipping the belt clip over the collar of her tank before making sure the lanyard is under her shirt collar. With another glance at Natsuko she sets about laying out two futons, with a decorous space between them.

`Natsuko?' she gently shakes the girl.

`Dare?' Natsuko mutters, softly, then, `Miyuu,' she blinks, looking around the room.

Her eyes widen as she takes it in: glowing crystals in the wall sconces filling the room with a harsh white light, three dark lacquered tansu against the walls, four tasteful chests, and a hideous pink and white lace-pattern trunk. The floor is covered in tatami, the rice-straw mats covering most of the stone floor, except for a small area about the door. Two sumie ink paintings accent the pale grey stone walls. A rubberized camouflage poncho is hanging by the door, over three pairs of boots, a pair of the school's uniform shoes, and a small collection of other shoes. She sees the futon, and tears start to leak from her eyes.

Miyuu reaches out, `What's wrong?' but doesn't touch.

`It's like Grandma's house,' Natsuko says, and grips Miyuu's hand in her own.

`Is that good?'

Natsuko smiles, `Yes,' and draws Miyuu in close, pressing her wet face into the crook of the young woman's neck.

Miyuu holds her and strokes her back softly until her breathing starts to slow again, `Natsuko,' she says, softly, `Let's get you something to sleep in.'

`OK,' Natsuko says, but doesn't let go.

`What would you prefer?' Miyuu asks, `A yuukata, nightgown, pyjamas?'

`Pyjamas,' Natsuko says decisively, nodding against Miyuu's shoulder.

Miyuu draws her wand from her belt. Spring steel, twenty-three and a half inches, solid core. Originally a broken off part of a torsion bar, one end has a centering hole and thirty splines, the other is rounded off. It is scratched and, further supporting the thought that it had been used for less than wand-like uses, a chip is missing from the splined end, about a quarter inch deep and four splines wide.

`Accio!' Miyuu flicks the seven pound wand as easily as if it were made of balsa wood. A set of grey and black plaid flannel pyjamas slip from one of the tasteful chests, and settle beside the two. `Here,' Miyuu says.

Natsuko slowly, reluctantly, pulls herself back from Miyuu, and starts to shed her torn blouse. Miyuu averts her face. Natsuko looks confused for a moment, then blushes, then her face melts, and she falls back against Miyuu, crying again.

Miyuu pats her back awkwardly, and helps her into the pyjama top. Natsuko pulls on the bottoms, then sheds her skirt.

With little fuss, Miyuu gets the girl settled in one of the futons, then strips to tanktop and boxers before she crawls into the other, `Lights, one eighth,' she says firmly in Cantonese.

The room goes almost dark, and Miyuu wiggles around a little, coming to rest on her belly, one hand down at her side, the other under her body, hand over her pistol.

A few minutes after Miyuu's stopped moving Natsuko climbs out of her futon, and slips under Miyuu's covers, curling up with her back against the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> \---
> 
> log:  
> 2003/Sep/2: was poking around on the greyarchive (greyarchive.greyarchive.org) (which I really should know better than to do), and found nickamano's stories. I read all four, in vain hope that Malfoy would get what he deserves in that universe (gang rape without lube would be a good start . . . ) but no . . . So, I then thought about the SM-variant/HP xover I've been batting around, but I didn't want it to fit, so I snitched Miyuu out of it, and fudged the timelines. Started writing  
> 2003/Sep/3: Continued.  
> 2003/Sep/4: Finished draft of first part.  
> 2003/Sep/8: Fixed references to refer to legal status, rather than age . . .  
> 2019/Apr/23: Over the years I've realized the Wizarding World is almost certainly pretty horrible, despite how I want it to be, so this is DKR canon.
> 
> In nickamano's stories, Natsuko is referred to as a little second year "Maybe named Miyu.' Her last name is totally a reference to a Japanese warplane manufacturer . . .
> 
> The crystals are sympathetically linked to the power stations in solar orbits, and emit more or less light depending on the intensity of the link. 
> 
> CPL Aino Miyuu is 11th in line to the throne of the Dark Kingdom, being the eldest child of any of the core Sailors.


End file.
